Reluctant Seduction
by Black Amor
Summary: Hot Lips Hollihan is feeling lonely. She misses the need that Frank use to satisfy. What does she do? She knows she has an offer from the only guy she would ever refuse. Can she do something that would probably follow her through the entire war?


It had been hard for her ever since Frank had left.

It had been ok for a few weeks. She went about her business like usual. She tended to patients, did her hair, and brushed off the rude remarks of Hawkeye and Trapper. She even decided to sneak a few sips from their still when they were "occupied."

But then she started to feel it again. There was the deep heat that started in the pit of her stomach and burned al the way down to her toes. She began to feel everything in a heightened way. Every brush of a doctors' hand as she handed them a tool, the appreciative yet frightened glances of a few men, and the way she started taking certain things.

It really became noticeable when Hawkeye approached her with his usual dose of crudeness.

"Margaret baby, how about you give me another immunization shot? I really enjoyed it last time." He said with a smirk, his eyes promising something.

She rolled her eyes. "Bug off."

"If we had any bug spray you could spray me down with it. But you have to do it with no clothes on. It stains the clothes."

She felt a clench down below and had an intake of breath. Luckily he didn't catch it. "You know what," she said leaning into him. She got centimeters away from his face and watched at how his pupils dilated with surprise. "You couldn't handle what I have to offer. I could drive you into a shriveling mess and still have you begging for me." She leaned in and nipped on his ear lobe. He moaned and she felt him grab on to her hips. It sent a shock down to her core.

"Oh please, shrivel me Margaret," he exclaimed. She smiled and stepped back from his embrace. He had his eyes closed, but he slowly opened them. His eyes were filled with arousal.

She quickly walked away before he could say anything, leaving him in a pile of goop. She threw open the door to her tent and slammed it shut. He breath was going a mile a minute.

What did she just do?

She had never flirted like that with Hawkeye ever. Anytime she did flirt, it was quickly covered with an insult. So why had she did what she did?

She had to admit that it has been a while since she had last been with a man. When Frank was here he tended to her needs whenever she needed him. She didn't really think about what it would be like when he left. Now she was burning and with no one to need her needs. So that is why she did what she did.

But there was a curiosity. There had been many times she overheard the other nurse's talks about how good Hawkeye was in bed. He was skilled and could spend hours causing them to shout his name. And all they had to do was ask.

He would never let her hear the end of it. If she just went up and asked him she would never hear the end of it. He would drop remarks but he certainly wouldn't say no to her plea. After all, she had just left him standing there with his eyes closed.

Oh, the look in his eyes. Just thinking about it sent pleasure down her spine.

She made up her mind. She was going to seduce Hawkeye Pierce.

It was only going to be one time. She would do it when it got dark. No one was ever going to find out.

She walked to post op tent trying to steady her heart. She could do this. All she had to think about was the burn between her legs. She opened the door to the almost empty room, except for the recoveries sleeping in their beds. She was about to leave when she heard some mumbling coming from a supply closet.

"It's so eerie in here."

"Why don't you come a little closer? I can drive out the eeries."

It was Pierces voice. He was cuddling up to another nurse. The first thought was to leave him to his devices.

But she had already thrown her dignity out the window. Why stop at that?

She knocked on the door hesitantly. "Pierce, I need you for a second."

"What is it? I'm kind of busy." He said in an annoyed voice. She heard a few things rustling.

"Just get out here. Or I'm coming in to get you." She shouted angrily. He was making this more difficult then it had to be. A few more rustling sounds occurred before he emerged, disheveled and angry.

"Margaret, what is it? This better-"

"Just shut up and follow me." She interrupted grabbing his hand. She took a breath and led him out of the post op to her tent.

"Margaret-"

"Shut up."

He didn't say another word until they were both safely inside her tent.

"What is it? Do you need me to sort your underwear or something?" He asked slightly amused. "Cause I would be happy to if you just point me-"

She interrupted him again by kissing him hard on the mouth. She pulled away quickly and turned away. "Sit down," she said breathlessly. She heard the creak of her cot as he did what she said. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. This is only going to happen once. You will not say anything to anyone. Not even Trapper. You will not stay the night." She turned to face him. He had on his famous smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"Do I think I know what I think you're saying?" He asked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She motioned for him to scoot back against the wall. He did as he was told. She got onto the cot and threw a leg over his lap straddling him. Desire started to grow in his eyes and he rested his hands on her hips. She leaned in and talked throatily in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that my cot gets broken." She felt a stirring in Pierce's lap. He groaned and started nibbling on her neck. "Then I want it to be tender until the burn reaches every part of my body. You know what, you just stay the whole night. Cause we are going to be fucking."

He flipped her over causing the cot to creak loudly and started to tear at her clothing. She ran her hands through his soft hair eliciting a loud moan from him. "I could fuck you a lot better if you weren't talking."

She ignored his comment and met his lips. After that it was all teeth, lips, and tongue. And might she say, that she loved those lips. She finally understood what all of those nurses had been blabbing about. She ran her hands over his toned shoulders gripping and scratching. When he started probing her folds, he paused for a minute.

"Wait," he said breathlessly. His eyes were bored into hers. "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled reaching down. She gripped his hard cock causing him to gasp. She took that opportunity to kiss him again, sticking her tongue deep into his mouth. His finger began moving in and out of her, stretching her. She pulled away and bit his shoulder to hide her moan. He bit into her neck as well.

When he curled his finger up and hit that spot that she loved, she groaned deep and throatily. If she had let herself go, she probably would have screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Right there. Don't stop."

She felt that burning sensation start. It started to blaze and she arched her back letting out a strangled, "Pierce."

It was a few minutes before she came down from her high. Both of them were breathing heavily. She looked down and saw that Pierce had put on a condom. She was so out of it she didn't even notice.

She met his lips hard and guided him inside of her. They both gasped. Margaret felt like she was going to explode already. Pierce was trembling. He didn't look any better. His eyes met hers and she smiled. "Hard please."

He nodded with a smile. "My pleasure."

Then it began.

He thrust up hard into her causing the cot to sound like it was in pain. She moaned. Each time he thrust up into her hard but then paused for just a few seconds, as if trying to make it last.

She could see what everyone had been saying. And to be honest, she didn't want it to end.

She met his thrusts until it got to be too much. "Faster. Harder." She moaned biting his ear. He moaned in return and quickly complied.

They both went over the edge together.

"Pierce."

"Oh Hot lips."

They both came down from the edge and she separated quickly. They both lie side by side trying to catch their breath.

"That was….." He trailed off, his chest moving up and down.

"Mindbowing," She finished for him. She turned to him and laid a hand on his chest. She started a trail of kisses across it. He shuddered. "Round two, I'm on top."

They both continued into the night. Then he made his sneaky getaway just before the sun came up. When he made his prudish remarks in the operating room she made sure to chastise him as always. Though she never missed each and every time he would make sure to brush her hand when she gave him a tool.

"Oh yeah," she thought, her smile hidden behind the surgical mask. "There is definitely going to be a Round 5 and 6."


End file.
